A series of ErikaKraven drabbles and oneshots
by xChristabelx
Summary: A series of five drabbles and oneshots I wrote for the 2x5obsession challenge at livejournal.
1. La Camisa Negra

I walk in to his room and sit down on the bed. The night is nearly over and he isn't here. He hasn't really been here a lot at all, recently. He is busy with leading the coven almost every night and fighting those mangy dogs together with that annoying bitch Selene of all people. The woman he wants… wants to be at his side to be his queen or something.

But she doesn't want him. He can't have her, because she detests him. She hates him for having taken over Viktor's coven, for not standing before our great master's tomb every day, staring into nothing, living in memories. But what for anyway? It's not like he's dead. He'll be reawakened in about a hundred years. And we're vampires, we're immortal. But maybe, maybe she's afraid that she won't last that long. And it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't, the way she goes about the whole Death-Dealer-job.

She is obsessed with killing the Lycans which is just another thing that makes Kraven have to spend time with her. I believe he thinks it is part of the reason she doesn't like him. It probably is, as they have quite different views on the matter, but the truth is more likely to be that Selene has no room for romance in her life of fighting the filthy dogs.

He can't have her for every reason she can come up with and it is driving him insane. Kraven is as obsessed with Selene as she is with her job. And it seems to make them the perfect match in the war against the Lycans and only in this war.

Kraven doesn't want to see that. He won't give up trying to coax her out of her shell of black leather and weapons.

He wants her, maybe even loves her the way I want and love him.

Which brings us back to where I started. To why I am here in his room, on his bed, only wearing a bra and panties.

Kraven is out there with Selene, fighting the war… and maybe not coming back. And I am here waiting for him, as I always do.

Amelia once told me to let him go, because he is only playing with me, using me as a toy whenever he feels like having a bit of pleasure. But I still refuse to believe it. I still hope that one day some little stream of love will break through. A little stream of love meant for me and only me.

They don't believe I can think. None of them do, as all they see is what I look like. The perfect blonde doll. But they're wrong. I think a lot. I have a lot of time to think as well. I think and I hope… and maybe I deceive myself, but I'm not prepared to accept that. Not yet.

And so I lay down on his bed, hoping that he will be there next to me when I awake. And I wait. I can wait, I have to wait. My patience will be rewarded, he will come here to me. For me, to see me and only me, because he wishes to be with _me_.

I can wait.

I have his shirt, one of his many black shirts which isn't dissimilar to the one he wore the day he made me a vampire.

I wrap the shirt around me and crawl under the covers, laying my head on the pillow and waiting, waiting for my love to return and with a sigh of his name on my lips I fall asleep and dream of him.


	2. Burnt

**Burnt**

"_You can go now, Kraven." Amelia told him in a voice reminiscent of her black satin bed covers. _

"_Go?" he stuttered, not sure what she meant. "I thought… you said I could come with you." _

"_Oh, I did?" Amelia pretended not to remember and laughed cruelly. "How foolish of me to have ever said that. Well, you can not. I have no longer any need for your services."_

"_Services?" Kraven could not believe what he was hearing. He had given this woman everything he could, had offered her his heart and she had taken it whole. She possessed him body and soul. "I thought you loved me." He whispered brokenly on the day she left, left with his heart leaving him empty and cold._

Kraven awoke with a start. His body was shaking from the dream, shaking with rage and hurt. He had not dreamt of Amelia for years, but now had begun to haunt his sleeping hours once more, surely due to the meeting that was to be held the next night.

Regaining some control over his body and mind, Kraven got up from his bed and put on a black silk night gown before leaving his room for the coven house's library. It was always a place where he could relax and find the necessary solitude and peace to clear his thoughts.

The door opened and closed behind him, making him start.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." Erika said softly, standing in front of the closed door. She walked towards Kraven and stood inches away from him, as always seeking his company.

Kraven nodded absentmindedly. "I needed to think." He said, his tone of voice calm, belying his current emotional state.

"You seem tense." Erika whispered in his ear, leaning in to nuzzle his neck.

Trying to preserve his personal space Kraven backed up, but Erika followed his movements with her hands, placing them on his shoulders.

"I could give you a nice relaxing massage." She suggested, her tone of voice sultry, suggesting way more than a massage.

Kraven growled. "I don't need you." He said, glaring at Erika and pushing her away. "Leave me alone, get out."

"But Kraven…" Erika tried to sway him, but he pushed her aside roughly and fled the room in a rage, slamming the door behind him.

The next night while awaiting the meeting everyone made damn sure not to get in Kraven's way. His was in a foul mood, angry and violent.

Erika watched him stalk the coven house and supervise the preparations, snapping at random vampire's who, in his opinion, weren't executing their tasks the way they should.

She sighed silently and under her breath she said "I knew he was a little tense."

Soren, who was standing next to her chuckled. "Tense?" he mocked. "That's the understatement of the year.

Erika nodded. "But what's wrong with him, Soren. The preparations for the meeting are going great. He should be satisfied."

Again the male vampire laughed. "Oh, darling, you still have so much to learn about Kraven." He told Erika. "Well, then, lesson number one. Kraven is _never_ satisfied. Not with himself or anyone or anything else at that matter. But now, his 'tension' as you choose to call it… it's the meeting with Amelia, I believe, that has him in such a tizzy." Soren explained.

"Why's that?" Erika asked curiously, as really everything was going well.

"Ah, well. I'm pretty sure Kraven would kill me if I told you about that."

Erika pouted. "Please, Soren, tell me. He doesn't need to know and it might save me some trouble if you told me." The smile she flashed him was one of those she knew no male being could resist.

Soren sighed. "Alright. Listen and take it as a warning, darling." He conceded and Erika began to listen attentively to his tale.

"Ok. So quite a long time ago Kraven met Amelia for the fist time. He was infatuated with her from the start; he fell in love with her like he never had with anyone or ever would again. And lo and behold, she seemed to share his feelings. She had him come to her chambers every night and well, I guess you can imagine what we all can imagine what they did."

Erika scowled and nodded silently, motioning for Soren to go on.

"Anyway. The point is, he did and he would have done anything for her. But maybe that wasn't enough, or he wasn't what she wanted, but the day before she left, she told him he could go, that it was only a temporary thing for her."

Erika's eyes snapped up to glance towards Kraven for a second before they wandered back to Soren's face. "He loved her and he thought she loved him, didn't he. But she just used him." She gasped.

"That's right." Soren confirmed. "And I believe that the impending arrival of Amelia is causing memories to surface that Kraven would have much rather liked to keep buried deep.

"Well, that's understandable." Erika hissed and snorted. "And to think that all those years it was Amelia who told me to keep away from him, because I would only get hurt when it was in all likeliness her who hurt him so badly that it caused him to shut out all feelings that exceeded lust."

Soren shrugged, but nodded. "It's all possible, but that's not something I would want to pry about. It's really no one's business and certainly not mine."

The meeting that night went well. There were a variety of officials from covens all over the world and so there was no room for private differences and grudges anyway.

Some time later, though, the crowd around the main conference table dispersed and soon only Kraven and Amelia were left seated.

Erika watched them from afar, but she wanted to know what they were talking about and so she joined a group of vampire's who were sitting at a table near the main table.

Blocking out the chatter of the small group, Erika concentrated on what Amelia and Kraven were conversing about.

"All the necessary contracts are now signed." She heard Amelia say. "Well, you can go then. I don't need you here anymore."

At those words Kraven stood up abruptly and began moving swiftly through the room and towards the upper levels of the mansion, obviously intent on putting as much space as possible between him and the older female vampire.

Erika gasped silently and shot Amelia a contemptuous glare before jumping up and taking off after Kraven.

She looked for him in the library first, but couldn't find him there and then she searched the balconies, another of Kraven's favourite places, but there too he couldn't be found.

His rooms were the last place he could be and so Erika went there and knocked on the door carefully.

"Come in." sounded Kraven's voice from inside. Erika entered and found him standing at the window, staring outside.

"What do you want?" Kraven asked tiredly, once Erika had entered.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." She told him softly, moving closer and laying a hand on his shoulder. Kraven flinched away from the touch and turned to face the blonde.

"I am fine." He told her, ready to send her on her way again. "Was there anything else you needed? If not you can go now."

Erika nodded. "There is something else I wanted to tell you, Kraven."

"And that would be?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Erika took a deep breath and the words left her mouth. "I need you, I want you and I love you, Kraven." And while he stood stunned to silence she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and vowing to herself and every power that was present to hear her that she would never let him go again.


End file.
